Characters
Here are a list of pre-generated characters. Feel free to modify any of them to suite your ideas, they are primarily here to serve as inspiration, and to help create a character without having to read into any of the background of the world. The Forgotten Crusader You were a dutiful and loyal Knight in the service of King Charles de Foisson of Othelia. When the Braxian Crusade was called you followed your brothers in arms, fighting across the Baselium. However, the horrors of war soon began to weigh on you, seeing massacre after massacre of innocents, the guilt of not acting began to weigh on you. Finally, when a group of Braxian men-at-arms began to pillage at the end of a siege, you stood alongside the local populace, giving the civilians time to escape. Despite your prowess in battle, you eventually fell to the Braxian forces, with your corpse being left hanging in the town square. You awoke in a mass grave, pledging to defend the innocent and live up the ideals of chivalry you pledge yourself to many years ago. With your new found abilities, you took to healing the wounded, and shielding the weak from war. The Oracle You were once a religious ascetic at the Temple of the Goddess of Wisdom in Kaneia. The High Oracle at the temple (herself a Revenant) proclaimed that you were destined for greatness, and would one day save all existence from ruin. Upon making this prophetic statement she ignited a pool of pitch, setting the entire temple alight. When you awoke, the temple was in ruins and the High Oracle had been burned to a crisp while you remained unscathed. You soon realized you had visions of the past and future, and could command the dreams of others. The Lost Raider You were one of the Northern Tribesmen who saw their fellows join the Braxian Crusade in the hopes of fertile lands of the Baselium. Despite your well known combat prowess, you remained with your wife and daughter in the homeland of your ancestors. However, an ambitious local lord saw you as a threat, which escalated to his men eventually kidnapping your daughter and killing your wife. In effort to save your daughter you traveled to the lords holdings to treat with him, only to find your daughter had already perished in an attempt to escape. In blind rage, you began executing members of the lords court, and cutting the lord's head clean off. You buried your daughter at the beach, as is tradition, before eventually succumbing to your wounds. You awoke alone, with an intuitive ability to discern a persons emotions. The Unshackled Assassin Your spent your childhood being honed into a weapon to political assassination, murdering without thinking, and ending entire bloodlines. When your master was eventually executed, you were alongside them. You opened you eyes again, now free from the control that once dominated you. You dedicated your life to freeing those from the shackles of slavery, and giving others the chance you were given. In your new life, you became an embodiment of twilight, being able to control shadows and emit light from your body, while also being able to interact with the shades of the dead. The Desert Rose You grew up in the deserts and flood plains of Khemetos, born from the marriage between a tribeswoman and a Citizen of the Baselian Empire. You never truly belong in either place, and where only young when the Braxian Crusade happened, completely uprooting what life you had. Your father was executed on the orders of King Julianos, and your mother taken by Crusader forces. While attempting to follow suite, you got lost in a dust storm, eventually dying of dehydration. You awoke at an oasis, guarded by two eagles. The Harlequin You were found at the side of the round by a traveling bardic troupe who took you into to their own, teaching you their trades. You had an affinity for acrobatics and showmanship, performing fantastic feats in front of gathering crowds. You would often bring assistants up on stage, making them part of the show. One such guest however, became smitten and appeared in the dead of night in your tent, followed shortly by a jealous partner and an angry mob. The mob burned and killed your troupe, but left you to the hands of the jealous partner. They took their time, and took many days, but in the end you eventually fell to darkness. You awoke feeling...different, surrounded by an aura of whispers you call your little troublemakers. Creating your own Character If you decide to create your own character, I encourage you to go nuts. There are a few things I need however: Background: Be creative with your background, if there are any parts that have a major conflict with already established lore I can make modifications. You are welcome to be grandiose in your history too; heir to a kingdom? Sure, why not. In terms of already established lands: Kaneia = Greece, Braxia = Rome, Othenia = Europe, Khemetos = Egypt. Archetype: An archetype establishes what your goals and principles are. This will determine what actions give you willpower. Acting within your character essentially gives you bonuses. Vice: A vice is essentially a mildly negative trait that helps you recover lost Soul power. Feel free to get creative about this, but it should be partially tied to your death. First Death: How did you first die, what were the circumstances? Abilities: Check Revenant for a list of abilities, and choose two. The roleplaying reason on how they work can be tailored to suite your needs, and if you would like an ability not on that list, you can talk to me and I will look for a way to try and include it.